


firsts

by dollsteeth



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood to Adulthood, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, High School, Light Smut, M/M, My favourite boys, they are dumb and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsteeth/pseuds/dollsteeth
Summary: when mark thought about it, johnny was always his first.





	firsts

when mark thought about it, johnny was always his first. his first friend, his first kiss, first time, first boyfriend, first love. he wasn’t sure that he believed in soulmates, but he knew that he didn’t need anybody but johnny. to be johnny’s and for johnny to be his was all he could ever want.

mark was lonely in elementary and middle school, always being the kid who sat alone during lunches and kept to himself. he was seen as a bit of a nerd, so he had preferred to stay away to protect himself. that was, until johnny had showed up. mark had been minding his own business when the overly lanky boy waltzed into is life, sitting by him and refusing to leave until he found out everything about mark. mark had expected johnny to leave after the first day, but when the elder showed no sign of leaving him alone, he had decided to open up. from that day on they had become inseparable, always sleeping over at each other’s houses and doing everything together. everybody could see their bond, and they had made sure that everyone they met knew that they were going to be best friends forever.

mark’s first kiss was behind his high school, and it was barely more than a clash of teeth and tongue. johnny had wrapped an arm around his waist and tangled his other hand in his hair, pulling him just a bit too forcefully towards him. their lips met and johnny’s tongue had darted out to lick mark’s lower lip before he bit down, mark almost yelping at the dull pain. he parted his lips and johnny licked into his mouth, flinching when mark accidentally bit down. they pulled away, giggling like schoolgirls. johnny moved his hand from mark’s hair to wrap around his waist, and placed a quick peck to mark’s swollen lips. it had been awkward, but the pair couldn’t bring themselves to care as they stood in each other’s arms sharing whispers and small kisses. it was all mark wanted in a first kiss and more (well, mostly because it was with johnny).

at that time, mark had only thought it was a dumb crush, that they were experimenting and it’d pass. but god, he was wrong. mark first realised he was in love with johnny one night when they had a sleepover. they were both meant to be studying, exam season creeping towards them all too quickly, but instead decided it was a better plan to hang around and watch movies.

“we need a break from all this studying,” johnny had laughed to mark over the phone, “come over.”

so mark came, and the pair had quickly settled in his basement, ordering pizza and scrolling through netflix to find suitable horror movies. they settled on it, despite mark’s major fear of clowns. when pennywise had struck for the first time, mark had threw himself onto johnny’s lap and clung to him for dear life. the elder ran a comforting hand through mark’s hair and kissed the top of his head, whispering promises to protect him. mark had stayed in his arms for the rest of the night, and they had fallen asleep together with mark’s face buried in the crook of johnny’s neck.

not long after that, johnny had asked mark to be his boyfriend. they were laying on the beach, basking in the summer sun, when johnny had sat up and looked at mark with an almost too serious expression. 

“mark lee, d’ya wanna be my boyfriend,” he’d asked bluntly, mark almost choking on the air, looking at his best friend with wide eyes. mark was so caught off guard, he almost forgot that he actually had to reply.

“yo, really? johnny… this better not be a joke, cos i really really do,” he’d managed to stutter out, a blush staining his cheeks bright red.

johnny had simply laughed and pressed a kiss to mark’s cheek, simultaneously entwining his fingers with that of the younger boy. mark had expected to continue peacefully relaxing on the beach with his now-boyfriend, but he had soon been swept into johnny’s arms and carried into the sea, whining and laughing the whole time. mark had never felt happier than he did when he was playing around in the water with johnny, a sense of childlike innocence surrounding the whole scenario. that day, mark was entirely sure that he wanted johnny to be his forever.

the first time mark had sex was with johnny, after they had been on a date to see a new movie and get dinner. mark hadn’t been entirely sure as to why, but the time felt right. he had planted himself on johnny’s lap, pressing kisses to his lips that had gradually got more heated as time went on. he had pulled away, saliva coating his lips, and gave johnny his best puppy eyes.

“hyung, will you fuck me,” hewhispered, his eye contact (and confidence) faltering before he had even finished his sentence. johnny nodded and pressed another kiss to mark’s lips, before lifting him up. 

“not here, though. let me take you somewhere more comfortable.”

he had carried mark to his bedroom and laid him down, quickly searching for his lube and condoms. johnny was careful with mark the whole time, from when he was preparing him to when he was fucking him into the mattress. mark was thankful, so thankful that johnny listened to him, and he had cum with his eyes filled with tears, both from the overwhelming pleasure and his happiness.  
johnny had finished soon after, helping mark into the bathroom to clean up. 

they had showered together, sharing small kisses as mark whispered gentle ‘thank you’s. johnny had led mark back to bed and wrapped him in one of his oversized hoodies, the lovers falling asleep curled tight together as they were so used to doing. 

their friends often played around with them, laughing at how fiercely loyal they were to each other. but everybody could see that the pair were perfect together, and donghyuck often bragged that he had predicted them getting together way back in middle school. 

when mark thought about it, all of his firsts seemed to be with johnny. and he wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> i’ve been meaning to upload something for ages but just never got around to it i apologise
> 
> but here have some more of my favourite rarepair johnmark- there is not enough on this website.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!! kudos and comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> much love!!  
\- dollsteeth


End file.
